1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bookracks for supporting various hard- and soft-cover books, magazines, catalogs and the like in a vertical position. In particular, this invention relates to bookracks which may be easily assembled from knocked-down kits, and which are suitable for bookshelf or desktop locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holding books upright has been a universal problem for many years, and has been addressed by numerous different bookrack configurations. Some, developed for public facilities such as libraries, required permanent installation as part of the original bookcase structure. Bookracks employing wires or rods as dividers were useful for hard-cover books but failed to adequately support magazines, catalogs, and other such soft-cover reading materials which have become increasingly prevalent. Sheet metal dividers, which are more satisfactory for soft booklets, have been available heretofore only in bulky, pre-assembled bookracks, inflexible in their total width and divider spacings and thus difficult or impossible to adapt to an existing bookshelf. Furthermore, known bookrack configurations have required considerable skill and use of tools to assemble and install, and even if adaptable to existing bookshelves, they may require drilled holes, screw holes or other irreversable and unacceptable modifications to be made to the bookshelf.
This evolution of modern reading materials has created a new and unfulfilled need for a bookrack which can be delivered in compact form to a user, easily assembled without tools, and, if desired, easily retrofitted by the user into an existing bookshelf without alterations, providing selectively spaced sheet metal dividers, capable of properly supporting a variety of hard- and soft-cover reading materials.